Dragon Ball HD
by Tajek
Summary: My Dragon Ball Fanfiction
1. The World Tournament

**Dragon Ball HD  
><strong>-Heroic Destiny

Chapter 1  
>The World Tournament<p>

(Remember that this starts where GT left off)

It was the day of the world tournament. Goku (as a kid) and Vegeta (kid) were in their match during the semi-finals at the moment. Vegeta was smirking. "I'm going to win this easily."

Goku was stretching his legs. "You might want to think twice about that." Goku began charging blue energy in his hands. "Here goes! Kamehameha!" Goku shot the beam at Vegeta.

Vegeta jumped to his left, narrowly missing the edge of the ring. "Whoa, that was a close one. But now it's my turn." Vegeta charged his pink energy in his hands now. "Galik Gun!" The blast went straight for Goku. He barely had enough time to dodge, but he was able to do a cartwheel to the left. Goku stood in the middle of the ring, giving him the advantage.

Pan, Goku's grandmother, was watching from the bleachers. Pan was smiling as she watched the two of them fight. "Reminds me of the old days."

Goku dashed at Vegeta and put his right arm up and made a fist, ready to punch his opponent. "Get ready, Vegeta! You're going down!" Goku was getting close now. Vegeta was ready to block Goku's punch with his left arm, and still have his right arm to hit back. Goku closed in, but then vanished before Vegeta's eyes.

"What! Where'd you go!"

"Right here!" Goku's voice came from behind Vegeta, and when he turned around he had no time to block Goku's fist from hitting him in the gut. He was sent skidding across the arena to the other side. He did a back flip to stop himself from going any further.

"That's it Goku! I'm through messing around!" Vegeta's aura could be seen as he powered up. "I'm going to finish you!" Vegeta dashed at Goku, who only dashed back. They met at the middle of the arena in mid-air and began punching and kicking each other. Vegeta had the upper hand for he had just powered up. Still, Goku was able to match Vegeta's hits. They continued to do this for a few more seconds before they both threw a punch that knocked each other backwards. They continued to fall, down, slowly. Finally, their backs made contact with the ground that was located outside of the arena.

"Oh so close!" the announcer yelled into his microphone. "Well you all saw it, they hit at the same time! They both lose! I'm so sorry for both of you!"

The two of them stood up. Goku laughed, having had a fun match. Vegeta on the other hand stared at Goku devastatingly. "Someday," he said to himself. "I will surpass you Goku."

The announcer said into his microphone, "That's the end of the first battle of the semi-finals, therefore being the end of both semi-finals. So it looks like we will be moving onto the finals. Tajek versus Kasargon! Will the two competitors please step onto the arena!"

Goku and Vegeta went inside the World Tournament waiting area. Kasargon was the first on the arena. "So," he said to himself. "It's finally time." Kasargon, a 28 year old male, weighed 178 pounds and stood 7'. His eyes were green, and his hair was black and it spiked out in all directions. He was currently wearing black jeans along with a green T-Shirt and had black shoes.

Tajek walked up onto the arena and faced his opponent. Tajek was only 16 and weighed 120 pounds while standing 5'8". Tajek's eyes were blue, and his hair was brown and had many spikes that slanted forward, but the bottom edge of his hair, just a few centimeters of it, was gold. He was wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt, along with black shoes. He was also wearing sweatbands on his wrists and his forehead. Tajek had a serious look on his face. "Well it looks like that's just one less battle to win."

"Well kid, I saw all of your matches. Unlucky for me I didn't get to see anything special, just a couple of knockout wins." Kasargon smirked but Tajek said nothing. "I'm just saying don't take me lightly. I'm not going to lose as easy as those other guys." Tajek only gave the man a spine chilling stare.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer yelled out and the crowd began to cheer.

Kasargon braced himself, for every match he had seen Tajek battle, Tajek had shot forward to the enemy. Tajek didn't move. Kasargon relaxed when he said, "What's the matter? Just because you know I saw all your matches you're going to take a new approach?"

Tajek crossed his arms. "Your power level is beyond that of a normal human's. Yours is even close to my own."

"That's right. So the secret's out. I am a saiyan, just like you!"

The crowd began to murmur to each other about what he had just been said. Pan, though, was shocked. "But how! The only saiyans alive are the one's related to my grandpa and Vegeta."

Tajek uncrossed his arms. "Well then. Winning this tournament isn't going to be as easy as I though it would be."

"I really don't care about winning this puny thing. All I care about is defeating you!"

"Well then bring it." Tajek awaited Kasargon's attack.

Kasargon got into the 'power up' stance and a greenish colored aura gathered around him. "I'll destroy you!" He put his arms in front of him and made a cross using them, at the same time lowering his head. "KASARDOOM!" Without moving his body, Kasargon sent exactly twenty ki blasts in all directions, but they all redirected toward Tajek.

"Tch. That's just pathetic." Tajek vanished before everyone's eyes. "Behind you." Tajek knocked Kasargon away with a single kick with his right leg.

Kasargon stopped himself and looked at Tajek as his twenty ki blasts hit the ground outside of the arena. He thought, _'He's fast. Faster than me.'_ He stood at his full extent. "Well then, let's finish this right now."

"Don't worry, I will." Tajek put both of his hands in front of him, palms facing diagonally toward the sky. After a second or two, a giant ki ball formed in the air.

"What's this?" Kasargon did nothing about the ki ball, he just watched. The ki ball began changing into a red ball. It kept going until it became a giant ball of molten fire.

"This, is one of my signature techniques. Molten Fire Ball!" He shot the ball at Kasargon.

"Impossible! This cannot be!" The ball continued to move until it was a couple inches away from Kasargon.

"How about this?" Tajek began bargaining. "You quit this match now, or I'll let the ball hit you. Your choice."

Kasargon stood, staring at the giant ball. He waited a few seconds before answering. "I guess, I forfeit."

Tajek let his ball disintegrated into nothing. "Good." Tajek never even cracked a smile at his victory.

"Well it looks like that's the end of the World Tournament!" the announcer said to the crowd. "Tajek Montair is the winner!"

Tajek collected his prize of 1,000,000 zenei and left the arena back into the waiting room. Everyone looked at him with disgust, especially the one's he won against. Tajek even thought he heard someone say, "What kind of fourteen year old is that. There's no way. He must be on some type of drug or something." Tajek only ignored him. He only wanted to leave the entire Tournament Island. He just wanted to leave the entire Earth itself.

(Pan Narrating): Why does Vegeta always have to be so stubborn? Couldn't he just be more like Goku and relax a little bit? And what's with these two new saiyans? I thought they were all extinct except for the relatives of these two children! Well I guess you'll probably find out next time, on Dragon Ball HD!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Tajek's Secret

**Dragon Ball HD**  
>-Heroic Destiny<p>

Chapter 2  
>Tajek's Secret<p>

Tajek saw no one else as he sat by the ocean on the Tournament Island. He was getting ready to head back for his house located in Central City, but right now he was merely thinking about his situation. He was never really a happy child. He stood up, ready to go. "Hey you!" Tajek looked behind him, not looking surprised whatsoever. It was an old lady.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

The lady was accompanied by the two young boys who were fighting during the semi-finals. The old lady spoke. "My name is Pan. This is Goku, my grandson, and Vegeta, my grandson's friend. All three of us are saiyans, just like you. And what I want is an explanation of how you are a saiyan. All the saiyan planets were destroyed so there's no possible way another saiyan can exist."

Tajek shifted his glance from Pan, to Vegeta, and then to Goku, and his eyes lingered on the last boy. Goku stepped closer to Pan. "This is Goku? The great savior of the universe? The one who caused the evil Buu to come to my planet!"

Goku held tight to Pan. "He's scaring me grandma!"

Pan looked at the fourteen year old boy with a confused look. "What are you talking about! For one, this is not the Goku that 'destroyed' Buu. The Goku you are talking about is my grandfather. And like I said, Goku destroyed Buu, not unleashed him onto another planet!"

"That's half way correct. The great Goku did destroy the evil Buu, but then asked of him to be resurrected, and at that he was. Half of him, the good half, resurrected into the being most call Uub. But what most didn't know, was that the other part of Buu, the evil that was always locked within him, was sent free. It did not take a form, nor a name. All 'it' did was took control of others' body's, supposedly looking for a new host worthy of it's power. My planet was the first planet the evil of Buu was released onto, Planet Shikar. It's still there too, been there for a really long time. I was lucky to escape, but still unlucky on the other hand. And I'll show you why." Tajek grabbed his headband with his right hand and closed his eyes. He lifted it up off his head, causing Pan to gasp.

"Th-that's the mark of a warrior becoming controlled by the Majin power." She was right; there was an 'M' on Tajek's forehead.

"I was able to escape, but there was a cost. Right before my ship launched, the Majin fog, that's I call it, saw me and well, it wasn't able to control me completely. I didn't really mean to land, but the pain going through me was too much. It was weird too, when I was landing. I was going down, and before I was able to go all the way down onto this planet, my body just burst with power and I became a Super Saiyan." Tajek pointed to the two centimeter line above his forehead that was stained gold. "I had to dye my hair, seeing as gold wasn't a normal hair color here.

"I see. Do you have any idea where that Kasargon guy is from?"

"I'm not really sure, but I know he can't be from my home planet. Because Planet Shikar had a zero point three rating of criminal act before that Majin fog came to our planet. The planet is so safe that they cut your tail off at birth so you cannot transform into the Oozaru."

"That seems like a smart thing on their part actually. These two were born without tails because they are only one sixteenth saiyan. And is there any way to get you out of that Majin form?"

"No, and even if there was, I wouldn't do it. For some reason when I'm in this 'Majin' form, I feel no pain, no suffering, and no emotions whatsoever. Even though I don't really feel it, I'm happy this way."

"You don't even know what happy feels like! You have no idea what you're saying!"

"Yeah well who asked you! Who I am and what I do is none of your concern!" Tajek vanished in thin air.

Neither Goku nor Vegeta really knew what was going on. "Grandma," Goku asked almost too quietly. "I don't understand."

"Yeah, why are you making such a big fuss about this?" Vegeta asked Pan concerned.

"Because you two, if he remains in that Majin form for too long, he might be heading into trouble. Majin Buu could take over his body and destroy both Earth and that kid's planet. Goku was even barely able to finish Buu off when he was in his strongest and true form. If it weren't for the Spirit Bomb attack, he would never have won."

_'Why must everyone do this to me!'_ Tajek thought as he flew toward Central City. 'No one cares about me, and everyone pesters me because of my strength. They don't know what it's like. What it's like to loose your family to that creature.'

(Pan narrating): Will we be able to help this boy? Fix his Majin problems? Save two planets? Why can't he just come to his senses? Find out next time on, Dragon Ball HD!

End of Chapter 2


	3. The Real Fight

**Dragon Ball HD**  
>-Heroic Destiny<p>

Chapter 3  
>The Real Fight<p>

Tajek sat on the floor of an abandoned house. He still wore the headband on his forehead, covering the 'M'. "This is my home," he said to himself staring down at the wooden floor. "I've got no where else to go. Nothing else to do, but sit here and stare at the floor, and hoping something will happen."

"Something's about to happen alright." Tajek looked up, only to see Kasargon standing against the door inside the house.

Standing up Tajek asked, "How'd you get in here!"

"How'd you teleport behind me during the tournament?"

"Look, I needed the money okay. I'm going to buy this house and furniture for it. I'm going to become one of them and live a normal life."

"I don't care about the tournament, but may I ask what that 'M' is on your forehead? Oh wait; I heard everything you said last night so never mind." Kasargon chuckled. "You want to know something? That Majin creature on your planet is under my control, and yes, I am from your pitiful planet. The Majin Creature is still on Shikar finishes it's job by destroying it, and when it's done, it's coming here. But it won't come here unless all Majin people are removed. You are the only one here so my job is easy. Though, I was hoping to kill you back at the arena."

"You couldn't kill me if you had an army on your side."

Kasargon chuckled again. "Guess we'll find out about that right now, now won't we?"

Tajek got into his fighting stance. "If it's a fight to the death you want, then it's a fight to the death you'll get."

"Kid, don't make this hard on yourself. The more you fight, the more torture you will be put under. If you just let me kill you now, it'll make both of our jobs easier."

"Shut the hell up." Tajek dashed to his left, at a curved angle toward Kasargon.

Kasargon only sighed. When Tajek was close to him, Kasargon put his right hand up and made a pulse wave in the air, knocking Tajek back. "Like I said, you cannot defeat me."

Tajek wiped blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "You need to learn not to underestimate people." Tajek stood up and for the first time looked serious. "You're stronger now than you were back there. I really don't know why, but it looks like I'm about to find out just how strong you are!"

Kasargon laughed. "Let me correct you. You will not find out how powerful I really am, for you'll be dead before you realize what I've done to you." He crossed his arms.

"We'll see about that." Tajek clenched his fists. "I'll kill you!" Tajek ran for Kasargon once again.

"He's just committing suicide," Kasargon said to himself. Kasargon began to put his arm up. Tajek foresaw the attack, and teleported behind him. Apparently Kasargon also was able to foresee Tajek's attack, for he spun around and attempted to kick Tajek. Luckily Tajek had already prepared for that. He teleported again to the opposite of Kasargon again.

Tajek punched Kasargon in the back, causing him to topple forward. Tajek smirked. "Is that what you're going to do to defeat me?"

"Damn you, kid." Kasargon stood up. "I swear, you won't live long even to see the sun set."

"I'd seriously love to see you try to stop me."

"Good," Kasargon vanished completely, and Tajek had no idea where he'd gone.

"Gah!" Nothing had happened, but Tajek was out of breath. A few seconds later his vision changed from seeing the other side of the room, to the ceiling. "Huh? What the heck was that!"

Kasargon walked over to Tajek who was lying on the ground. "C'mon, you're from Shikar too, right? Then prove it."

_'What just happened though?'_ Tajek thought as Kasargon lifted him off the ground and into the air by the collar of his shirt.

"You look stunned. I'll just knock some sense to you." Kasargon punched Tajek to the other side of the room. He tried to move, but failed for he had been knocked into the wall.

_'W-what's with this guy?'_ Tajek made himself fall forward, out of wall and onto the ground. He stood up and looked at Kasargon casually. "Time to pull out the big trick."

"What are you talking about?"

"This," Tajek powered up, and a gold aura blasted wildly around him. "Time to show you what I've really got." Tajek disappeared. Kasargon kicked out in a direction, and apparently hit Tajek, for Tajek had reappeared and was sent through a wall and he landed on the grass outside.

"I thought you were going to show me something." Tajek looked in the direction of his house. Kasargon was standing in the hole in the wall.

_'Even as a Majin warrior I don't compare.'_ Tajek stood up and stared at the ground and closed his eyes, ready for Kasargon to finish him off however he pleased. "Okay, I lose. Go ahead and kill me."

"Kamehameha!"

Tajek's eyes squeezed shut, but nothing had happened. He opened his eyes and looked up only to see Kasargon lying on his back inside the house. Tajek looked around and saw the two young saiyan boys and the older saiyan women he had seen the previous day. Both the younger saiyans were in fighting stances. They had used a partner Kamehameha. "Why are you three here! You're going to die!"

"That's what you think!" Goku said smiling.

"Stop being such a hot shot." Vegeta said gloomily.

"Look, Tajek," Pan said calmly. "If we don't help you, both your planet and this planet will be destroyed. A four on one sounds like good odds."

"More like a three on one. You're just an old hag!" Tajek replied harshly.

Pan gave Tajek a disgusted look but said nothing. Kasargon jumped outside through the hole in the wall. "You'll pay for that! But not today. I've wasted enough time with you. But I swear, I'll kill you, Tajek." Kasargon vanished away, leaving the other four to watch in dismay.

(Tajek narrating): What's with this guy? All I want to do is lead a slightly normal life. Being a saiyan won't allow me to be completely normal, but I don't want anything to do with this saiyan crap. Why can't this guy just leave me alone and go destroy a different planet? Find out next time on, Dragon Ball HD!

End of Chapter 3


	4. A Great Encounter

**Dragon Ball HD  
><strong>-Heroic Destiny

Chapter 4  
>A Great Encounter<p>

Tajek, Pan, Goku, and Vegeta were all inside Tajek's house. It had only been merely 20 minutes since Kasargon had gone away and Tajek was now tending to his minor wounds. "I don't want any help," Tajek explained after he was done wrapping his right arm with tape-like cloth.

"Well that's just too bad," Pan argued. "I have an idea that will work. What if we were to find the Dragon Balls, and wish myself younger, then maybe we'll stand a fighting chance."

"Well if you want to be young, I know where the Dragon Balls are, but you're still not helping me win this." Tajek stood up. "I mean it, if you try to help me fight Kasargon, I will only direct my attacks toward you guys until you leave."

"I still don't see why you won't let us help," Pan said stubbornly. "With help, you can easily destroy Kasargon, and then we can go save your planet."

"It's too late for that. My planet is done for, no matter what anyone tries to do."

"Well it doesn't hurt to try, now does it?"

Tajek remained silent for a few seconds. "Fine, you win. I'll let you guys help me; just don't get in my way. Follow me, I'll show you to the dragon balls." Pan smiled; glad to of convinced Tajek to change his mind. Tajek left the building, followed by Pan, Goku, and Vegeta. After stepping outside, Tajek looked around using his Saiyan sense to see if it was clear. "Stay close, but not too close." The others nodded. "Let's go." Tajek ascended into the air and the others simply followed. None of them stopped until they were high above the clouds. Tajek looked around using his Saiyan sense one more time before going northwest at an average flying pace. Pan flew about 10 feet behind Tajek, and Goku flew 10 feet to the left of them in the center, and Vegeta 10 feet to the right of them in the center.

_'Where could he be taking us?'_ Pan wondering, not wanting to question the boy. They flew for more than 3 minutes and it seemed like they weren't making any progress. Tajek suddenly stopped and the other three saiyans immediately stopped as well. "We're here?" Pan asked curiously.

"No," Tajek answered silently. Out of nowhere, a humanoid figure appeared from beneath the clouds, and knocked Tajek farther into the sky. Behind Tajek, a second figure appeared out of nowhere and attempted to knock Tajek into the opposite direction he was already going, but Tajek had already known he'd be there and did a roundhouse kick to the second man's head, knocking him far away, but he easily regained balance. The two figures levitated on opposite sides of Tajek, both eye level to him, but also far apart.

The first man stood 6'8" and was fairly thin. His hair and eyes were both red. "How is it that you weren't able to block my attack, but you simply counter-attacked his?" The man was referring to his partner.

Tajek stood in the air with no sign of fear or any sign of the fact he had just been attacked. "Simple," he spoke with a dark voice. "I already knew the both of you were going to attack me, and I knew exactly where you two were going to be, so instead of just dodging everything completely, I used the force of speed you had given me from your attack, and just used all my strength to attack him." Tajek pointed to the other man who also stood 6'8" and was just as thin as the first man. His hair and eyes were both orange. "Now who are the two of you?"

As Tajek stared at the first man, the second man disappeared and reappeared right beside the first man, and they both cracked a wicked smile. The man with red hair and eyes, who was to the left of the man with orange hair and eyes, spoke first. "I am Zendo, an Elite-Class Saiyan."

The man with orange hair and eyes spoke next. "And I am Bakiar, also an Elite-Class Saiyan."

Now the two of them spoke simultaneously. "Together, we are invincible!"

"Really," Tajek spoke with a sense of carelessness in his voice. "This might be fun." Without taking his eyes of the two Elite-Saiyans, Tajek said to Pan, Goku, and Vegeta, "You three, only join in if I say so." The three saiyans nodded in response.

Zendo and Bakiar both got into fighting stances and said together, "Let's go!"

The two Elite-Saiyans dashed together towards the young boy. About half way to Tajek, Zendo shot to the left at an arched angle, and Bakiar shot to the right in an arched angle. Tajek remained staring forward, looking at neither of his opponents. The two Elite-Saiyans drew nearer. Tajek spun in a complete counterclockwise motion, backhanding Bakiar in the face with his left fist, and kicking Zendo in head with his right foot. Both saiyans tumbled backwards in the air, but quickly caught themselves and rushed at Tajek again. _'That's it,'_ Tajek thought. _'Me being in the exact middle of two fighters puts me at a place of disadvantage, that's their strategy!'_ Tajek dashed toward Zendo. Zendo had not expected this, and therefore did not have time to block his face from Tajek's fist.

"Gah!" Yelled Zendo in anger as he caught himself in midair. "You brat!" He watched as Tajek dashed away from him and toward Bakiar, who was ready for Tajek. Tajek directed a kick with his right leg to Bakiar's torso, though he was unsuccessful as Bakiar used his left shin to block the attack, and followed up by swinging his left fist at Tajek's head. Tajek caught the fist with his right hand and smirked. Bakiar tried to free his fist from Tajek's grip, but Tajek held on tightly, and then charged a ki ball in his right hand. Bakiar screamed out in agony as the ki ball formed around his fist and exploded. Tajek finally released Bakiar's hand, but didn't let him off that easily. Tajek turned toward Zendo, who hadn't moved at all, and dashed toward him, at the same time releasing a massive energy wave behind him, engulfing Bakiar and causing him to fall through the clouds and out of sight.

Zendo put his arms up in an 'X' shape to protect him from the oncoming saiyan boy. When Tajek got close enough to Zendo, he slowed down a bit and got into an almost vertical position as he still drew closer to his opponent. Zendo braced himself as Tajek got within fist range of the Elite-Saiyan, though Tajek did not attack. He merely put the wrists of his hands together and maneuvered them below Zendo's arms and pressed his hands against Zendo's torso. Both seemed to be frozen in the air for a moment, and then a bright green glow could be seen, being emitted from Tajek's hands. A bright flash was let off, and nothing could be seen.

Bakiar was looking up at the clouds, ready to go help his partner, as he saw the flash in the sky. "What the-?" The flash looked like a great crystal sphere. Bakiar decided to stay low for now. Ten seconds went by before the light vanished, and at that point Bakiar dashed upward, past the clouds, and back onto the battlefield. He spotted Zendo and Tajek in the air. The two were still in the same positions they had been in before the flash. Tajek slowly moved his arms to his sides and backed away. Zendo did not move. "What did you do to him!" yelled out Bakiar in immense anger.

Tajek shot a gaze to the Orange Elite-Saiyan. "The technique I just used is one of my most powerful ones. Your friend is paralyzed on the outside, his blood is pumping five times faster on the inside, and I just erased all his memories of all the techniques he's ever learned, although it's all just temporary. The paralysis will wear off within a few hours. The blood pumping anmd the memory will wear off in a few days." Bakiar said nothing, only stared at Tajek in fear. Tajek stared back with a cold-hearted look. "You have a choice right now. You can either try to stop me and end up like your friend, or you can answer a few questions of mine, and then let us continue on our path."

Bakiar had a disgusted look on his face. "What are your questions?" He asked darkly.

"Why'd you guys attack me?" Tajek asked curiously, wondering if the two of them had anything to do with Kasargon.

"Our Lord ordered us to. He said that you must be stopped at all costs."

"And your lords name? My guess is Kasargon, am I correct?"

Bakiar nodded. "Indeed, it was Lord Kasargon who gave us this job."

"One more question," Tajek remained silent for a moment. "Why is it so important to Kasargon that this planet be destroyed?"

Bakiar stared deep into Tajek's eyes. "Because he's afraid that if he leaves anyone alive, they will become more powerful than him, and overthrow him."

"Does that include both of you?"

"No, we are his sons, we are completely loyal to our father, and we will both be Princes of the Universe."

Tajek said nothing more, but only motioned for Pan, Goku, and Vegeta to follow him. The four saiyans began to fly in the direction they had originally been going, and Bakiar watched as they left his sight.

(Tajek narrating): So now Kasargon has minions? Well I'm sure I haven't seen the last of those two, and now that they know what I'm capable of, the next time we fight will be an even bigger challenge. And even though I got a lot of questions answered, there are still many questions floating around. Who knows what's going to happen next. Find out next time on, Dragon Ball HD!

End of Chapter 4


	5. The Wishes

**Dragon Ball HD**  
>-Heroic Destiny<p>

Chapter 5  
>The Wishes<p>

Tajek, Pan, Goku, and Vegeta were all in their diamond shaped formation and were heading northwest, to the location of the dragon balls. "Tajek," Pan said from behind Tajek. "That was amazing, I didn't think there were even saiyans as powerful as you guys. You may be just as strong as my grandfather."

"You mean the great Goku? I doubt I'm as strong as him, and I doubt I'll ever be, but as for Kasargon, that's a different story." His battle against the two Elite-Saiyans was fresh in his mind. "Those two weren't nearly as strong as Kasargon; even their powers combined into one wouldn't match Kasargon's power."

"You really think he's that strong?"

"Think? No. I know for sure he's that strong. In all my life, all the saiyans I had fought, none were that powerful."

The group remained silent after that. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, still both only half understanding what was truly going on. Vegeta looked forward again and Goku looked back at his grandma, and then forward again.

"There it is," Tajek said to the other saiyans as an object in the sky came into view.

Pan looked at the odd looking shape in the sky, not knowing what it was. It looked familiar to her, but she couldn't make out what it was, or where she'd seen it before.

The group got closer and they all landed. Pan, Goku, and Vegeta gathered together while Tajek took a few steps to the building and then stopped to wait. Soon enough, a green figure came out of the building. The Namekian surveyed the four saiyans. "Pan, Tajek, it's been awhile, I haven't seen either of you in ages." He looked at the two younger saiyans. "And these must be the great, great grandkids of Goku and Vegeta I've heard about, am I correct?"

Pan nodded at the man. "Who are you though?" she asked in curiosity.

The green man grinned. "I'm not surprised you don't remember, the last time we saw each other, I wasn't so old. It's me, Dende."

Pan smiled widely. "Dende! Wow, you've grown a whole lot."

"As have you, Pan."

Pan stopped smiling and looked from Dende to Tajek. "But how are you two acquainted?"

Tajek looked at Pan and answered the question. "When I crash landed here on Earth, Dende was the first person I saw. Well, actually he kidnapped me and almost killed me because I had the 'M' mark on my forehead, but then when I explained everything to him, he trained me spiritually so I could better control the Majin powers. If I were to really lose my cool, I will most likely lose all control of my Majin powers and it will take me over and havoc will be unfolded on this planet."

Pan looked at Dende who nodded, and then spoke. "So what brings you all here?"

Tajek began to walk toward Dende. "We need the original dragon balls; Pan has a couple wishes she needs to make. I'll explain while we gather them." He stopped when he was beside Dende and looked at Pan. "You three stay here for now, we'll be right back."

"Okay," Pan replied, and then watched Tajek and Dende walk inside the building.

"Alright here's the story," Tajek began to explain to Dende as they continued to walk. "There's a few more saiyans here on Earth that are from my planet. I know of three so far, and none of these three saiyans have the 'M' mark on there foreheads, but apparently they are working for the Majin fog I told you about. They're here to destroy me so that the fog can enter this planet when it's done with mine. The main saiyan is Kasargon, and he's much more powerful than me. The other two are his sons and are Elite-Saiyans. They're not quite as strong. I was actually able to use my Crystal Dome on one of them."

Dende opened up a door that contained a 7-cornered room. "So," Dende asked, "What's Pan going to wish for?" The two of them began to walk in a clockwise motion around the room.

"Well I know she's going to use one of the wishes to wish herself younger, but I don't know what she's going to do for the other two." They reached the first corner of the room. In the corner of the room, there was a 4 foot tall table, and on that, a half sphere that seemed to be made of some type of smooth looking cloth. Inside the half sphere there were multiple dragon balls, all of which had 1 star on them. Dende located and picked up the original 1-star dragon ball.

"Well," Dende said slowly. "I guess we'll find out. You go the other way around the room and grab the 7, 6, and 5-star dragon balls. We can't let them too near each other until we're both out there." Tajek nodded and did as told.

"Grandma?" Goku asked innocently. "What's going on?"

Vegeta looked at Goku disgustedly. "Quit being a wimp."

Pan gave Vegeta a dirty look and then turned to Goku. "The world is becoming a dangerous place again, and we've got to save it."

Goku looked up at Pan curiously. "Are we gonna help, grandma?" Goku asked excitedly.

Pan smiled warmly. "Yes, you two are going to be a big help." Goku laughed, but Vegeta rolled his eyes. Pan looked back to the building and saw Dende coming out of the building with 4 slightly glowing dragon balls, and then Tajek behind him several feet with the other 3. Dende set the first 4 dragon balls in front of Pan and stepped back. Tajek put his 3 dragon balls in the pile and also stepped back. The 7 dragons balls now began to flicker vigorously, and then they let off an eye blinding light as a gigantic green dragon came out of the dragon balls.

When the light subsided, everyone looked up at the dragon as he said in a deep voice, "Who has awakened me from my slumber?"

Pan swallowed before speaking. "It was I, Pan, who has awakened you, almighty Shenron!"

"You have three wishes." The great dragon said slowly and deeply.

Pan thought for a moment as to how to state her wishes. After a moment of silence, Pan spoke. "First, I wish I was a sixteen years of age. Second, I wish my parents, Gohan and Videl were alive and both sixteen years of age." Pan paused, and then looked at Tajek. Tajek noticed Pan staring and him and thought she may end up wishing his Majin form away. He slowly shook his head and gave Pan a hateful stare. Pan looked back up at Shenron. "Third, I wish Tajek Montair's house was repaired and that it was strong enough to withstand any amount of strength."

"So shall it be." Shenron said deeply before glowing very brightly. The light was so bright it could probably be seen from the ground. The light lasted for several moments, and then finally ceased. Tajek looked at Pan and saw a younger, sleeker looking Pan. She was looking down at herself, seeing that her clothes had resized to fit her new body.

Tajek and Pan both looked around Dende's Lookout. They both spotted two new figures, both of which were of about the same size as Tajek and the younger Pan, one was male, and the other was female. "Mom! Dad!" Pan yelled out and then ran to them.

Both of the new figures had confused looks on their faces. When Pan stopped about two feet away from the two of them, the male figure spoke. "Pan, is that you?"

Pan closed her eyes and smiled widely. "Yep! I sure missed you, dad." She opened her eyes and looked at the female. "You too, mom."

The male looked at the female. "Videl, is that you?"

The female looked at the male. "Yeah, so that means you're Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, and then looked at Pan. "So, I'm guessing you brought us both here for a reason right?" Gohan spotted Tajek, Goku, and Vegeta before Pan started speaking.

"Yeah, you see, Earth is in great danger again. Here, let me explain…"

(Pan narrating): Alright! I'm younger again, I got to see Dende again, and now I got my parents back! But I better not get too excited, I mean, any of us could die at anytime. We'd better keep our heads high and keep watch at all times. Tajek knows the most about how to handle this situation so far, I wonder what he's going to have us all do. Find out next time on, Dragon Ball HD!

End of Chapter 5


End file.
